Replaced
by Timeless Fantasist
Summary: Miura was Midorikawa's best friend but, as time pass by he was replaced by Hiroto. Sooner than later he realized it.


Hola!

I'm here with a one-shot... don't kill me, I know I have a lot of stories in progress but I couldn't help it...

Today is 12/12/12, so take it as a gift or something...

You know one of these days I tried to search for a story of Diam in here but guess what? There was not a single story!

So... I decided to write one... and I don't remember where I read that he was Midorikawa's best friend but I dunno if it's true...

This is the first Miura centric story...

Disclaimer: If I'm here is obvious I own nothing but the plot

!ti yojne uoy epoH

* * *

**Replaced**

"_Because sometimes when you turn back _

_other person is waiting for the chances you rejected that time"_

Miura tried to open the door silently, but even so Hitomiko was next to him almost immediately, like she had super powers or something like that.

Hitomiko looked at him narrowing her eyes and Miura refused to make eye contact.

"Where are you going?" Hitomiko ventured to ask and Miura unconsciously took a deep breath, like he was preparing for a fight.

"I'm going to take a walk," Miura said and finally looked directly at Hitomiko eyes. "I know it's late but I promise I'll be right back soon"

Hitomiko doubted for some seconds but then nodded and opened the door of the orphanage to Miura, after all it was strange that Miura said that long sentence instead of the usually yes-es, maybes and no-es . Miura smiled at Hitomiko and walked out of the door.

"Don't forget your promise, Miura, because if you do, you won't sleep today in the orphanage," Hitomiko said before closing the door.

Miura nodded and started to walk away. He looked the trees around him and just kept walking; he was enjoying the cold breeze of the night and the hoots of the owls on nearby trees. That's why he wanted to take a walk, because things like that always cleared his thoughts.

Without realizing he always ended up in the same place, in that "stupid" hill as he called it. He lied down using his arms like a pillow behind his head. He looked up at the shining stars and a nostalgic smile appeared on his face as he remembered the first time he looked at the stars there, it was when he was younger, with his best friend Midorikawa Ryuuji.

"_Miura, why can't we touch the stars?" Ryuuji asked him, pointing to the stars excited and a small smile decorating his face. _

_Miura scowled and thought for some seconds, then he looked to the sky again._

"_Because the stars are like fire," he simply answered._

_Midorikawa tilted his head towards him and his eyes twinkled with curiosity_

"_What do you mean?" Midorikawa asked him._

"_Fire is beautiful but it hurts once you touch it, that's why people don't think fire is beautiful because it can hurt too. If we could touch the stars we wouldn't look them so beautiful," Miura answered, unusually with a lot of words._

_Midorikawa smiled and nodded. "You're right"_

Miura looked at one shining star in particularly, whenever he came to that place that star always could be seen, always. There was not a single night that that star disappeared. As he was looking the star he wondered when things began to change with Midorikawa or when those things slipped right out of his hands to the point he couldn't fix them anymore.

Not so long ago Midorikawa was his best friend and their friendship was something that step by step, tear by tear, fights through complains proving each other's trust had been built and solidified by the pass of the years, though it was clear that it had crumbled down to nothingness in a matter of months. Miura wasn't sure why or how, maybe because he hadn't been part of Inazuma Japan or because he didn't go to train with him and Hitomiko. But Miura knew nothing was the same, but he realized that too late. When he tried to spend more time with Midorikawa, it turned out to be an epic fail, Midorikawa wasn't annoyed at all with Hiroto being his close friend and didn't have time to spend with him.

Now Midorikawa usually spent time either with Hiroto or Saginuma. Miura was sure that the relationship Saginuma had with Midorikawa was more like a brother thing but with Hiroto he couldn't say the same, Hiroto had become something more like a best friend to Midorikawa. That "stupid" hill made him feel sick since he discovered that now Hiroto and Midorikawa usually get to spend time there, to look the stars. Maybe that was why Midorikawa like Hiroto better, Hiroto was as obsessed with the stars and the astros as Midorikawa, Miura wasn't. Miura liked the stars and loved them too, but not to the point when someone is obsess like Midorikawa and Hiroto. Miura was jealous, but not the love of jealous kind, he was the friend jealous kind. He hated to see Midorikawa with Hiroto or Saginuma or anyone who wanted to become a close friend of Midorikawa, Miura wanted to be his best friend.

Miura scowled and got up, he couldn't stand to be in that place anymore. In fact, he couldn't stand to be in any place, everywhere he went a shared memory with Midorikawa popped in his mind, he was getting pretty tired of that, he really missed to spend time with Midorikawa.

He walked back to the orphanage, now the cold breeze was annoying him and so he quickened his pace.

When he finally got to the orphanage Hitomiko greeted him happily because he had came back early, just as he had said, but he just faked a smile and continued his way. This time, without realizing again, he ended in Midorikawa's room.

It was empty as Midorikawa was most likely to be with Hiroto.

Midorikawa's room was almost like any average teenager room, with the disorder and all. But there was one thing that differentiated that room from any other average teenager room and it was a wall, a wall where million photos were pasted, photos that Midorikawa considered important enough, not baby silly and embarrassing photos. Well, some of those photos could be embarrassing, but were considered important anyways.

A smiled crept on Miura's face as he checked that all the old photos were still there. The old photos were obviously of Midorikawa's childhood, and in most of them Miura appeared. His eyes scanned through a lot of moments that in other situation should reminded him of happiness and joy, but now made him feel sick and frustrated too. Worst of all was when he took a glance of the last row of photos, he felt a single tear running down his cheek, but he couldn't help it, it was so… how could he explain that nasty feeling on his chest?

The last row of photos was of, how not, Midorikawa and _Hiroto_ together, and the photos showed moments just like the ones he used to spend with Miura. That was when Miura had the exact words to explain how the reality was and how he was feeling.

He was replaced.

* * *

End of One-shot...

Umm... this is like emo again... well... whatever

It was wrote in less than half an hour so forgive mistakes...

Reviews?


End file.
